Trick or Sweet
by X.x.Illusenz.x.X
Summary: Team 7 are supposed to go trick or treating together. Sasuke thinks he's much too old for that, but he goes anyways...But what's the real reason behind this? Sasuke's about to get something a lot sweeter than candy! R&R! SasuSaku


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…blah…

A/N: Well, I came up with this in September... XD At first, it might not seem like a Sasu+Saku, but READ ON and you will have a Halloween surprise...ENJOY! BTW, in this story the whole 'Orochimaru thing' **NEVER HAPPENED**. Remember to **REVIEW.**

xox

It was a cool October evening in Konoha. The beautiful multi-coloured leaves were scattered on the ground which irked the young Uchiha. Today was Halloween. Not exactly his favourite holiday. Not that he had one. He didn't. He just didn't like this one because of all the fangirls that would be knocking on his door hoping he would hand them out candy. Honestly, how stupid could they get? One, He didn't eat sweets. Two, He doesn't like fangirls. Three, WHY THE HECK WOULD HE HAND THEM OUT CANDY WHEN HE DIDN'T LIKE OR OWN ANY AT ALL? He was sure that they knew this, but they didn't care. They just want to see him come to the door in all his glory and slam the door in their faces. Who wouldn't want the boy of your dreams slamming the door in your face? It's so EXCITING.

_Idiots…_he thought as he bit into his tomato. Naruto would no doubt be begging him to come trick-or-treating with him and Sakura. He didn't have time for that childish stuff. He was 15 for goodness sakes, FIFTEEN. That's _way_ too old to be trick-or-treating! They could be so childish at times.

"Sasuke-teme let me in!" Naruto banged on his door from the outside. Sasuke sighed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"I told you! We're going trick-or-treating later! Where's your costume? I brought mine! Look!" Naruto shoved a bag in Sasuke's face. "I bet you can't guess what I'm going to–"

"A fox." Sasuke answered abruptly.

"What…how did you know?" Naruto whined and pouted.

"You were a fox for the past 5 years straight Dobe." Sasuke stated.

"Uhh…right…hehe" Naruto grinned sheepishly, "let me in will ya?" Sasuke sighed and side stepped to let Naruto enter his home.

"Sakura-chan told me that her costume is a surprise and that we were gonna love it!" Maybe she dressed as…my sexy jutsu!" Naruto said laughing with a blush on his face.

"Pervert." Sasuke muttered and walked into his kitchen to finish his tomato.

"Wait! Sasuke-teme, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Naruto ran in after Sasuke.

"Mature."

"What? Mature? What kind of costume is that!?" _Oh boy…he could be a real idiot sometimes._

"I'm not going trick-or-treating Dobe. That's childish. No wonder you and Sakura are going." Sasuke said.

"Fine, Sakura and I will have fun _without_ you! But, incase you change your mind, we're meeting by the bridge at 7:30pm." Naruto said grumpily and stomped out of Sasuke's house.

"Hn. Dobe."

xox

A while after Naruto left, which was really half an hour later, Sasuke's phone rang. Sasuke saw Naruto's name on his caller ID and sighed.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Teme! It's Sakura-chan! She's…she's…." Naruto said panicking into the receiver.

"Dobe. Calm down! What happened to Sakura? Is she okay?" Sasuke asked. He could feel his heart rate increase a bit. Sakura was like a sister to Naruto. And…she was _his_ friend. If something bad happened to her…

"She can't go trick-or-treating!"

-

-

_Click…_

_Dial tone…_

"Teme!!" Naruto screamed into the phone and redialed Sasuke's number. "Why did you hang up? Naruto barked at Sasuke.

"I don't care if she can't go–" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto.

"She's sick and she can't go trick-or-treating." Naruto said softly. Sasuke could hear the sadness and disappointment in his voice. Naruto wouldn't want to go without Sakura. Sasuke sighed.

"So she'll live won't she? You can go trick-or-treating with someone else. Go with Kakashi."

"But Kakashi-sensei is in his 20's! He's way too old for trick-or-treating!" Naruto argued.

"Look who's talking Dobe!" Sasuke said angrily.

"But Teme!"

_Click…_

Sasuke sighed and turned to go back into the kitchen. He glanced at the time on the clock. It read 7:00pm.

"_We're meeting by the bridge at 7:30pm…"_ Naruto's voice ran in Sasuke's head. Tch, so annoying.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sasuke said to himself as he walked over to his door, opened it, and walked out into the chilly October evening.

xox

As Sasuke was walking, he spotted Naruto waiting by the bridge in his costume. The idiot, what if he never came?

"Dobe."

"Teme! You're here! I knew it, you couldn't resist me." Naruto teased with a grin. Sasuke just glared at Naruto and brushed past him almost knocking Naruto to the ground due to his goofy but cute (in a girl's opinion) costume.

"Let's go. You still want to go trick-or-treating don't you?" Sasuke turned back to asked Naruto. Naruto just looked at Sasuke in awe for a minute at the kind gesture and shook his head. 

"Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed and gave Sasuke a bag to put the candy in.

xox

Sasuke and Naruto were currently on their last house. Their candy bags were pretty full and one more handful of candy should just about make them bursting.

"Teme! Let's try this house! They look _loaded_!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke sighed and walked over to the steps and rang the doorbell with Naruto right beside him.

"Trick-or-treat." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. Sasuke's was a bit less enthusiastic. Okay, _a lot less._

"My, looky here, two great costumes", said an old lady smiling at the teens. She had to squint her eyes a bit to look at them. "Let me guess your costumes…" She said excitedly. Sasuke raised a brow at her. He wasn't wearing a costume…

"A fox", she pointed to Naruto. He gave her a bright smile and nodded. "And…umm…" She tried to grasp just what exactly the other boy was dressed as.

"I'm not–" Sasuke's speech was cut short by Naruto's elbow in his ribs. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he rubbed his sore rib. He said no more.

"Hmm…I give up! What are you?" The old lady asked with a smile.

"…" Sasuke looked at Naruto uncertainly then back at the old woman, "a ninja." He finally answered.

_cricket…cricket…cricket…_

"Oh my, how exciting!" She exclaimed happily. "Open your bags now." She took two huge handfuls of candy and dumped them in each bag.

"Thank you Baa-chan!" Naruto thanked her happily. "Thanks…" Sasuke grumbled. The old lady smiled and waved goodbye as they walked away.

"We have _sooo_ much candy!" Naruto beamed. "I'm gonna eat as much as I can when I get back home."

"Knock yourself out." _Literally._ Sasuke thought to himself. "I'm leaving now since we're done here." Sasuke said and walked off.

"Bye Teme! And thanks!" Naruto called after him. Sasuke simply waved back as he continued to walk.

xox

Sasuke was so exhausted. All that walking, the big ass bag he had to haul around house to house, it was like training itself. Maybe it wasn't so bad, even though the candy part was pointless. He had finally reached his destination. _About time…_he thought to himself. He knocked on the door three times and waited for the person to answer.

"Coming." He heard a feminine voice call. It sounded a bit congested and he could tell she was really sick.

"S–Sasuke-kun? Why are you at my house? Oh, are you trick-or-treating? Sorry, but I don't have anymore candy and–" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly.

"Let me in. It's freezing out here."

"Oh! Right! I'm so sorry." Sakura apologized and let Sasuke enter her home. "I'll go make some tea." She said and was about to enter the kitchen when Sasuke cut her off again.

"Let me make it, you're sick."

"But you don't have to do that…" Sakura blushed.

"If you sneeze or something in my tea, I'll be sick too." Sasuke said.

"Oh…" Sakura said disappointed. Sasuke could hear it in her voice, along with the congestion. Her nose was red, her eyes were a bit puffy and it looked like she was sleeping before he came.

When Sasuke came back from in the kitchen, he was holding a tray of two cups of tea and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Sakura looked up from the couch and her eyes widened a bit.

"Sasuke-kun…."

"Here." He said as he handed Sakura the hot bowl of soup on the tray. He took a seat beside her on the couch a bit closer than he would have liked. He wouldn't move though.

"But…why?" Sakura questioned.

"You're sick, just eat it." Sasuke took a sip of his tea.

"…Thank you Sasuke…" Sakura smiled at Sasuke warmly. She finished eating and started to feel a little sleepy. "Sasuke-kun…why did you come here anyways?" Sakura finally decided to ask.

"…" He almost forgot. He leaned over and picked up the bag off the ground. "Here." He said and gave it to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes sparkled at what was inside. "Look how much candy! Is that all for me?" Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!" Sakura leaned over and gave Sasuke a big hug. Sasuke was taken aback by this but let her hug him anyways…

"Aa." He said.

"But…you went trick-or-treating?" Sakura questioned.

"…The Dobe made me…he didn't want to go alone." Sasuke said with a scowl. Sakura smiled at this.

"Woah…you're so nice today Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke opened his eyes at this and looked at Sakura.

"How?"

"Well…you went trick-or-treating with Naruto so he wouldn't be alone and–" Sasuke cut her off.

"I didn't go for him, I went for yo–" Sasuke realized the fatal mistake he had just made. Sakura stared at him in awe.

"Did you just…?" Sakura started.

"No." Sasuke answered quickly, trying as best as he could to look emotionless.

"You did!" Sakura smirked and poked Sasuke in the side which made him blush and shove her hand away.

"You did! You did! You went for me didn't you?" Sakura said with a bright smile on her face. Sasuke cracked one eye open and looked at her. Her nose was still red, but now so were her cheeks. She looked kind of cute…_What's happening to me!_ Sasuke thought.

"Hn. Fine, I went for you, happy?"

"Very." Sakura said with a bright smile on her face. "OH! I almost forgot!" Sakura climbed off the couch and ran upstairs. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and watched her leave. When she returned… she was dressed…as _him_! 

Sasuke gawked at Sakura. She even spiked up her short pink hair to make it look like his.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked with a small blush as she spun around to show him the back. Even the Uchiha symbol was on the back of the blue shirt. Sasuke simply continued to stare at her.

"…" Sasuke was at loss for words. Finally, he began to speak slowly, "You're…_me_ for Halloween?" Sakura nodded with a smile. Sasuke looked down to the tea to try to hide the look of shock on his face.

"I wanted to be something I liked, or rather, _someone_." Sakura said so quietly that Sasuke almost didn't hear her. Slowly, Sasuke's eyes traveled to Sakura. She was fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

"Aa. It's a nice costume." Sasuke finally said. He watched as Sakura's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Hn…well, you _did_ copy the original." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura pouted slightly but the smile came spreading across her face again. It didn't feel like she was sick anymore.

xox

Two days after Halloween, Team 7 was meeting at the bridge. As usual, Kakashi was late. But it was Naruto and Sasuke waiting at instead of Sasuke and Sakura. They figured she was still sick.

In the distance, a faint voice could be heard. It was Sakura. She was running towards them with a bright smile on her face and no trace of a cold at all.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto called to her. She didn't respond but instead ran up to the bridge, wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and planted her lips firmly on his. Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke's face burned a bright red.

_POOF._

"Yo." Kakashi greeted as he arrived. Sakura slowly pulled her lips away from Sasuke's. The separation caused a 'smooch' sound when she pulled away. Kakashi didn't miss a minute of it.

"Good morning everybody!" Sakura said as cheery as she could get. Sasuke was **shocked. **He could still feel the tingling sensation on his lips and the burning sensation on his face.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood." Kakashi said amused. Naruto just gawked with his mouth open. For once, he was silenced.

"Wha…what was _that_ for?" Sasuke's voice almost croaked. It was very hard for him speak, and an Uchiha was never at loss for words! Perhaps it was that stubborn little blush that wouldn't go away.

"It was a thank you for all you did on Halloween." Sakura answered with a smile.

"Well, it seems like you two were _busy_ on Halloween I presume?" Kakashi asked all while staring at Sasuke with a smirk for some sort of response.

"Teme…what did you _do _exactly after we went trick-or-treating?" Naruto finally got his voice back.

"…To Sakura's to give her that stupid candy. I don't eat it, and neither does Kakashi." Sasuke answered.

"What about me?" Naruto whined.

"Dobe, if you had anymore sugar than you already do in your system–"

"Okay, okay, I get the point." Naruto frowned childishly. "Well, fine! I'll share my candy with Hinata-chan."

"Hn."

"Alright, enough chitchat. Naruto will be training with me today and Sasuke and Sakura will be training together." Kakashi spoke. Naruto and Kakashi went one way, and Sasuke and Sakura stayed put.

"Are you coming Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"…You're not going to kiss me again…are you?" Sasuke asked warily. Sakura's smiled returned.

"I don't know…it depends…do you want me to? After all, I really wanted to kiss you two days ago for being so sweet, but I was sick…so…this one can be the one that counts." Sakura took a step forward; Sasuke didn't have enough time to react so instead, just shut his eyes. Sakura smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Happy Halloween."

**How was THAT? XD I think I did okay… Sakura and Sasuke might have been a **_**little**_** OOC, but that's what makes the story cuter. BTW, I still go trick-or-treating…so don't mind what Sasuke said about it being childish! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!! - x1anime1x**

He 


End file.
